Espaços Pessoais e Rostos em Branco
by MoiLina
Summary: Duas coisas em Castiel incomodavam – e intrigavam, Dean Winchester: a falta de senso e de emoções. E agora iria provar que Castiel podia ser abalado. Vingança ou não, seria Dean a invadir espaços pessoais a partir de agora.


**Os personagens da série SPN não me pertencem, e tampouco tenho intenções em obter lucro com a publicação desta história. Foi escrita apenas para fins de entretenimento!**

**Sinopse:** Duas coisas em Castiel incomodavam – e intrigavam, Dean Winchester: a falta de senso e de emoções. E agora iria provar que Castiel podia ser abalado. Vingança ou não, seria Dean Winchester a invadir espaços pessoais a partir de agora.

**Status: **Terminada.

_** Essa fic não foi revisada por ninguém além de mim mesma. Eventuais erros, minha culpa! E do meu PC, que se recusa a grifá-los. **_

**ESPAÇOS PESSOAIS E ROSTOS EM BRANCO**

Duas coisas em Castiel incomodavam – e intrigavam, Dean Winchester.

Primeiro, a presença sempre _muito_ próxima do anjo. Por mais que tentasse explicar que proximidade excessiva não era algo necessariamente bom, Castiel sempre se achegava muito perto dele quando queria lhe falar. E aquilo incomodava. Era uma invasão, quase. Castiel invadia seu espaço pessoal e, como bom anjo que era, não parecia perceber, nem de longe, a inquietação que causava. Garotas bonitas podiam ficar _bem _próximas de Dean, Castiel não.

E segundo, a aparente impassividade do anjo. Próximo ou longe, em situações extremas ou nem tanto, Castiel sempre carregava o mesmo rosto relaxado, e a voz calma. Ele não ria, não franzia a testa, tampouco entendia piadas ou ironias, mas Dean tinha certeza que às vezes, bem às vezes _mesmo_, o olhar do anjo chegava, ao se próprio modo, ser irônico.

Independentemente da proximidade do anjo, cada vez mais presente em suas vidas, dos vínculos que se estreitavam entre eles, e da humanidade que parecia ter achado terreno para florescer no ser divino, perceber as mudanças em Castiel não era fácil. E seu padrão comportamental parecia igualmente inabalável.

Castiel demonstrava energia, habilidade, podia ser rude e violento, mas seu rosto, os rosto de Jimmy Novak, ficava em branco, como se a presença angelical não pudesse preenchê-lo por completo. Dean sabia que Castiel era Luz, _ou algo assim_, mas não conseguia imaginá-lo sem face.

As duas coisas, a falta de senso e de emoções do anjo, tiravam Dean do sério. Ele se incomodava com o fato que Castiel o perturbava com sua simples presença, singela e ao mesmo tempo esmagadora, e este, por sua vez, não demonstrar resquício algum de coisa nenhuma.

Ele havia cansado, e agora iria provar – para si mesmo, claro, que Castiel podia ser abalado. Vingança ou não, seria Dean Winchester a invadir espaços pessoais a partir de agora.

_* Dastiel is life *_

Sua estratégia era simples: iria imitar Castiel. Pelo menos a princípio.

Chances não faltavam. Sempre que Castiel aparecia, chamado ou não, Dean se aproximava dele. _Muito_, de verdade, até o ponto que ele mesmo ficava incomodado, e forçava um pouco mais além. Quando Castiel facilitava aparecendo a centímetros de distância, Dean apenas dava mais um passo para frente.

E a única resposta que teve de volta, depois de semanas com sua nova abordagem, foi um erguer de sobrancelhas do anjo. E só. Castiel não se afastava, não comentava, não se inquietava de forma alguma. Fixava seus olhos azuis profundos nos olhos de Dean, e dizia o que tinha que dizer, ouvia as respostas e saia. Seu olhar era firme e profundo e não vacilava. Dean, por sua vez, acha bem difícil manter os olhos tão centrados, sem suar.

_Aquilo_ era outra coisa que mexia com ele, os olhos de Castiel. Parecia que sua impassividade não se restringia apenas à face. Os olhos do anjo podiam ler sua alma, mas Dean não conseguia detectar em antemão nos dele qualquer informação, aquelas que eventualmente sairiam pelos seus lábios, muito menos algo mais profundo.

Quando Castiel finalmente se afastava, Dean estremecia levemente e suspirava. Ficava cansado como se tivesse se envolvido em uma briga. E ao que parecia, tirar qualquer resquício de emoção daquele anjo, requeria mais táticas, por consequência, mais força de vontade.

_Céus_! Que anjo difícil!

_* Dastiel is life *_

Acompanhando a viagem eterna dos irmãos Winchester, a cada semana em uma nova cidade, com muitas horas perdidas dentro do carro e em bares, e sempre com problemas rodando suas cabeças, Castiel havia encontrado tempo para um novo hábito.

A princípio, o anjo ficava apenas em silêncio, parado à janela ou sentado em uma das camas contemplando o nada, pensando, até descobrir a televisão. E ele realmente havia aprendido a gostar daquilo. Em qualquer hotel que os irmãos se hospedassem, Castiel aparecia e ficava assistindo aquela tela mágica por horas a fio. Dean achava graça.

À noite, quando Sam ia se deitar, religiosamente, Castiel se sentava de frente a TV, mexia nos canais a esmo e assistia hipnotizado as imagens coloridas, absorvendo informações, fossem de novelas, _talkshows_, programas culinários, filmes, não importava.

E Dean, por sua vez, adquiriu um novo passatempo: se sentar ao lado do anjo para provocá-lo. Exatamente ao lado, e não no canto afastado, mais próximo do que ele ficaria até mesmo de Sam.

Nos primeiros dias Castiel desviava sua atenção minimamente para ele, e se dignava a dizer – oi, Dean – antes de voltar à sua contemplação, porque depois nem mesmo olhava para o lado quando sentia a presença do outro e o chacoalhar do sofá.

Dean se remexia, tossia, pulava no mesmo lugar, e nada. Que indignação! Dean estava absolutamente ofendido! Então ele decidiu que não tinha outro jeito, se Castiel queria violência, ele teria violência, mesmo que significasse jogar toda sua decência janela a fora.

Respirou fundo, deixando o cheiro úmido do quarto aquietar seus sentidos, e foi além e se aproximou mais, de forma que seus joelhos se encostassem minimamente, e minutos depois, fez com que as coxas se emparelhassem. Castiel estava quente, e seu estômago revirou um pouco mais. _Concentração, Dean!_

Sentia o rosto em chama, ainda bem que vergonha não matava, mas pelo menos a resposta foi melhor, _por Deus! _E Dean podia quase ler a linha de pensamento do anjo, pelas suas atitudes. Riu consigo vitorioso. Ele era bom!

Castiel franziu o cenho e se tencionou com a pressão em sua perna, pego de surpresa. Das duas pernas juntas, seguiu o olhar para as mãos de Dean, displicentemente largadas no colo, e depois para o rosto do caçador, questionando-o em silêncio, sem entender ou saber realmente o que dizer. Dean não correspondeu ao olhar, tentando manter a face relaxada. _Sem risos,_ nessa hora.

Castiel desviou os olhos de novo para sua perna e depois para Dean – O que está fazendo, Dean? – perguntou confuso, e imparcial como sempre.

Estou assistindo a TV, Cas, como você. Está tudo bem? – retorquiu olhando o anjo brevemente, frisando os lábios para não rir e cruzando os braços sobre o peito.

Castiel o olhou longa e profundamente, balançou a cabeça positivamente e voltou sua atenção para o filme que estava passando, se inclinando minimamente mais para a esquerda. Para a delícia de Dean, Castiel parecia tentado a subir no braço do sofá, pelas incontáveis vezes que o anjo olhava para lá. _Rota de fuga_, é?

Mas apesar do desconforto do anjo, Dean queria _mais_. Queria que Castiel retorcesse o rosto e dissesse alguma coisa, que reconhecesse que ele tinha _vencido_ e jurasse que nunca mais invadiria o espaço pessoal de Dean outra vez.

Dean coçou a ponta da orelha, fingiu se espreguiçar, e passou o braço por cima da cabeça de Castiel apoiando-o nas costas do sofá. Que _clichê_.

Imediatamente, Castiel se inclinou mais para a esquerda, encarando Dean com um misto de confusão e algo mais _quente_, talvez raiva, e olhos arregalados. O caçador tomou a palavra:

O que foi, Cas? – perguntou, sem conseguir conter um sorrisinho no canto dos lábios, levemente malicioso.

Castiel o olhou sério, com cenho frisado, olhos apertados, como se desconfiasse de algo – Vai me beijar, Dean? – _Quê!_ Aquilo perguntou o caçador de surpresa.

Chocado e estabanado, olhos arregalados ao máximo, Dean se engasgou e caiu para o lado, na pressa de se afastar do olhar e da presença inquisidora do anjo, que permaneceu no mesmo local, apenas com uma sobrancelha erguida – O... o que está falando, Castiel? Enlouqueceu foi? – Dean levou a mão ao coração. _Tiro pela culatra_,cara!

Castiel deu de ombros – Não é assim que vocês fazem? – e não havia sacanagem ali, a pergunta tinha toda a inocência e sinceridade que Castiel carregava consigo como marca registrada.

Homens e mulheres, Castiel. Homens e _mulheres_! Não anjo... homem, sei lá... – disse baixo, apesar do choque, fazendo gestos expansivos com as mãos e se levantando. Perturbador demais, ele estava precisando de distância agora. – vou deitar... e, Castiel... não saia desse sofá a noite toda! – disse virando para o anjo, o dedo em riste.

Castiel concordou com a cabeça, mas advertiu – Dean, você precisa aprender a ser mais consistente, ou será sempre mal entendido. – e se voltou para a TV.

Dean ficou perplexo. Terminar o dia com um sermão do anjo? _Mesmo_?

Realmente, era tudo o que precisava! Bufou se cobrindo.

_* Dastiel is life *_

Depois do pequeno _incidentei_ com Castiel, Dean desistiu definitivamente de sua abordagem. Não iria mais, em sã consciência, por o anjo à prova de forma alguma. O anjo não _pensava_ como a maioria das pessoas, por óbvio, e Dean não se perdoou por não ter levado em consideração eventuais desentendimentos _culturais_, por falta de palavra melhor, entre eles.

Castiel continuaria sem entender o significado de espaço pessoal, até que achasse professor melhor. E até lá Dean se convenceu de suportar a falta de maneiras do anjo. Nem era culpa dele, no final das contas, pensou dando de ombros.

Já havia passado mais de uma semana, e a química do grupo não tinha se alterado, então tanto fazia. Dean sinalizou para o _bartender_ trazer mais uma dose de vodka, apoiando os cotovelos no balcão. Depois das caçadas, ele precisava de um momento sozinho, de conversa interior, para resgatar o sentido de tudo aquilo, da _vida_, e nada como um pouco de álcool para deixar tudo mais fácil.

Entornava a terceira dose quando Castiel apareceu ao seu lado, da mesma forma gatuna de sempre, embora tenha entrado pela porta da frente, se sentando ao banco ao lado do seu.

Dean ergueu o copo vazio o saudando – Resolveu relaxar um pouco, Cas? – perguntou descontraído pedindo mais bebida, para os dois agora.

Eu gosto de ficar por aqui, Dean. – respondeu simplesmente, olhando ao redor e reparando nas poucas pessoas que ocupavam as mesas, e outras que jogavam sinuca ao canto. – e ter companhia.

Sem cerimônias Castiel entornou a bebida em um gole, fazendo uma breve careta, antes de batê-lo no balcão. Dean riu. Castiel realmente estava incorporando manias humanas. Beber, às vezes comer, se entreter com novelas. É.

Dean perdeu a conta das horas que ficaram conversando descontraídos e dos copos que esvaziaram, haviam inclusive sentado em uma das mesas agora, para conversar tranquilos sobre coisas não tão _normais_. Falar de monstros, corpos mutilados e guerras divinas, podia chamar uma atenção no mínimo desnecessária.

Em certo ponto da conversa Castiel já sorria sem melindres, dentes e gengivas a vista. E Dean ria aberto para aquela nova faceta do anjo, tão relaxada. Só o fato de ver o rosto do anjo carregado daquela alegria batizada, fazia o caçador rir junto, mesmo que não fosse algo engraçado. Era _contagiante_, de certa forma.

E Dean não percebeu quando as palavras de Castiel deixaram de ser tão importantes quanto seu rosto, e sua mente vagou em outra direção que o assunto principal. Para os olhos do anjo e o seu ar de desmazelo, para os lábios repuxados, para os cabelos morenos levemente úmidos pelo ambiente. É, Castiel era _bonito_ para um cara.

Também demorou a perceber quando o anjo silenciou e sutilmente o abraçou pelos ombros, apertando seu braço com camaradagem, e não se afastou, um sorriso bobo nos lábios.

O que foi, Cass? Cansou de falar? – Perguntou também sorrindo, não levando muito a sério, nem lembrava mais sobre limites de espaço, de aproximação. Inclusive, o rosto de Castiel estava bem próximo, percebeu, franzindo levemente as sobrancelhas. – ou ficou hipnotizado com a minha beleza estonteante? – gracejou, sem entender bem o porquê de ter dito aquilo, e sem dar grande importância idem.

Mas Castiel respondeu sério, deixando o riso sumir de seus lábios – Eu quero te beijar, Dean.

Direto e afiado como uma faca. Dean arregalou os olhos, e se movimentou para trás, mas o aperto de Castiel não o deixou se afastar qualquer milímetro. Só que mais estranho foi o susto não ter acompanhado as expectativas normais, ficando muito abaixo delas. Não era para ele estar _xingando_ agora, ou algo do gênero?

Cass, você não sabe o que está dizendo. – disse, resgatando a laço a razão que lhe escapava – Você bebeu demais e não está acostumado, vamos esquecer isso, ok?

Castiel fez um movimento negativo com a cabeça e puxou Dean para mais perto, seus lábios estavam muito próximos agora. – Não, Dean. Eu quero isso faz tempo. – declarou, intercalando o olhar hora para os lábios do caçador, ora para seus olhos. – É uma curiosidade que tenho, mas é só com você.

Dean mal conseguia manter os olhos abertos, o coração acelerado, e o semi-abraço de Castiel estava tão aconchegante. Razão, Dean, _razão_...

Cass... – tentou mais uma vez, se sentindo engolfado pelo clima. A testa de Castiel estava contra a sua, seus narizes se roçavam, e ele se esforçava para não se perder dentro das íris límpidas do anjo. – Isso não está certo... Esquece e vamos para o hotel que...

Mas Dean não chegou a concluir a frase. As palavras se perderam e morreram no fundo da sua garganta assim que os lábios úmidos do anjo se pressionaram levemente contra os seus, marcando-os com brasa no segundo que demorou.

Antes que pudesse registrar o que estava acontecendo, Castiel se aproximou de novo, dessa vez prolongando o contato, capturando o lábio inferior do caçador entre os seus para sentir seu sabor. Dean gemeu levemente. Aquilo era _bom_, suspirou. E no instante seguinte se levantou enérgico, sobressaltando o anjo.

Vem comigo, Cass. – disse, puxando Castiel pelo casaco bege, praticamente o arrastando para dentro do banheiro masculino, trôpegos.

Dean não sabia se os tinham visto ou se os estavam vendo, nem nos problemas disso, só queria que aquela _porcaria_ distância terminasse logo!

_* Dastiel is life *_

Castiel contemplou o ambiente por dois segundos, antes que Dean o empurrasse para dentro de uma das casinhas, apertando-o em um dos cantos, e trancando a porta, trêmulo, antes de avançar impiedoso sobre seus lábios, beijando-o novamente, dessa vez com dentes, língua e saliva, e os gemidos do anjo lhe instigavam a continuar, cada vez mais forte, mais fundo, como se a vida de ambos dependesse daquele instante.

O anjo passou os braços por debaixo dos de Dean, segurando-o pela nuca e quadril, e o manteve preso apertado contra o seu corpo, querendo sentir mais da quentura da pele, sua maciez tirando-lhe o fôlego.

O beijo continuou por segundos e séculos, com intervalos apenas para respirar, antes de se abraçarem com mais fervor do que antes.

Dean sentia seu corpo perfeitamente encaixado no do ser divino. Pernas e braços intercalados e peitos comprimidos, e apesar de não haver mais espaço entre eles, Castiel o apertava com força, mal deixando que se mexesse naquele abraço, tirando o fôlego do caçador, que gemia baixo, suava e derretia. Ele sentia seu membro dolorido, a excitação no máximo, preso dentro das calças jeans e prensado contra a coxa do anjo.

Cass... – ensaiou, tentando se afastar um pouco daquele abraço febril e conseguir um pouco mais de movimento, liberar a pressão lá de baixo, mas novamente não conseguiu terminar.

Castiel queria sentir o corpo de Dean contra o seu totalmente, e ele não estava próximo o bastante. E ele precisava desesperadamente de mais _contato_, mais forte, mais urgente. No instante que Dean se afastou, sem avisos, o empurrou em direção à parede oposta, abrindo-lhe a jaqueta e a camisa e ergueu desajeitado parte da camiseta, colando-se nele no instante seguinte, com força. A pele de Dean Winchester era inebriante, e ele deslizou as mãos pela lateral da cintura, aproveitando o toque, enquanto voltava a beijá-lo com fervor.

Castiel! – exclamou sem ar, tempo depois, quando o anjo decidiu se entreter com seu maxilar, depois pescoço e ombros, fazendo-o estremecer por completo. Dean pensou que acabaria se fundindo ao anjo se aquela loucura continuasse. – Vai quebrar minhas costelas desse jeito!

Perdão, Dean. – sussurrou o anjo levemente em seu ouvido, rouco, se afastando minimamente, o suficiente para encará-lo e suas mãos correrem pelo abdômen do caçador. - É muito _grande_, não consigo evitar...

O rosto de Castiel permanecia imparcial como sempre, mas seus olhos... oh, Dean podia vê-los ferventes, luxuriosos, entregues, e não pode deixar de gemer baixinho, pressionando novamente o quadril de Castiel contra os seus, sentindo a ereção do anjo pressionar a sua. – Não dá para fazer tudo aqui, Cass... Alguém pode nos ver... – e beijou o pescoço do anjo, que gemia e se retorcia sob seu toque, com as novas sensações.

_Tudo_ o que, Dean? – perguntou sem entender, revirando os olhos e curvando a coluna para trás quando Dean o provocava com mordidas e lambidas pelo pescoço e queixo.

Dean o encarou brevemente, com um sorriso sacana no rosto. – Não faz ideia do que vem depois de um amasso, Cass?

E Castiel realmente não sabia o que dizer, então silenciou. O que ele sabia era que o desejo que sentia por Dean Winchester era antigo, a necessidade de tê-lo junto e de senti-lo por completo o consumia. Descobrir seu gosto, seu cheiro, sua pele, seu calor, seu hálito. Compartilhar carinho e afeto. E beijá-lo foi a forma que o anjo havia encontrado para dar vasão para essa _intensidade_.

Com um breve movimento de cabeça, levemente descrente, Dean segurou firme nos quadris do anjo e se movimentou, para baixo e depois para cima, lentamente, tirando dele um gemido longo e trêmulo. – Isso é algo que podemos fazer, Cass... – sussurrou sugestivo trazendo Castiel para se colar contra ele por inteiro novamente, puxando-o pela nuca para um beijo. – só evite fazer barulho, ok?

Mesmo perdido, Castiel fez um sinal positivo com a cabeça, e mal teve tempo de por os pensamentos em ordem antes que sua consciência fosse arrebatada para longe novamente, assim que Dean retomou aquela _dança_. Ondas quentes percorriam o seu corpo, partindo do ponto de atrito, fazendo-o latejar, esquentar, arrepiar-se, _oh, aquilo era bom_! Gemeu baixinho.

E tudo estava aumentando sem controle. Dean ofegava e gemia, e fervia por baixo do seu toque, com o rosto escondido em seu pescoço, enquanto aumentava o ritmo, deixando-o alucinado, descontrolado. Castiel mordeu a gola da jaqueta de Dean para não gritar, e aumentou a pressão entre eles, imitando Dean. _Céus! Mais, por favor!_

Dean! – exclamou alto sem conseguir conter quando algo explodiu dentro dele, dentro do seu peito e das suas calças, fazendo seu corpo tremer, e Dean o abraçou com mais força, tremendo junto com ele. Sua mente estava nublada, o corpo suado e pesado, e apesar de senti-lo, parecia estar flutuando em algum lugar próximo à inconsciência. Se Castiel perdesse a razão, que o mundo soubesse que a culpa era de Dean Winchester! Mas ele repetiria aquilo, muito mais vezes. Todos os dias. Para sempre.

Sua consciência voltou ao poucos, com os beijos de Dean em sua testa, têmpora, bochecha, carregados de tanto carinho que deu certeza a Castiel que havia encontrado aquilo que há tanto procurava no caçador. _Amor_.

Cass, agora é melhor irmos embora mesmo – disse com um sorrisinho, enquanto passava os dedos pelos cabelos no anjo, ajeitando-os para trás. – ou daqui a pouco a polícia vai tirar a gente daqui de qualquer forma. E eu estou mesmo precisando de um banho, agora – disse abrindo a porta, mas Castiel o puxou de volta e beijou levemente seus lábios, espalmando as mãos aos lados do seu rosto.

Eu amo você, Dean. – declarou olhando-o nos olhos. Dean ergueu uma sobrancelha. O anjo era direito não importava qual o assunto, pensou com humor.

Retribuiu o beijo rapidamente. – Também te amo... – disse com sinceridade sem quebrar o contato visual com o anjo – agora vamos? – e fez um gesto com a mão indicando para fora do cubículo, para Castiel sair na sua frente.

Quando saíram do banheiro, meio amassados, inegavelmente suados, o bar inteiro os encarava. Dean engoliu em seco, mas sem problemas, estava com Castiel e qualquer coisa o anjo podia tira-los de lá com um piscar de olhos.

Passando a mão pelas costas de Castiel, incentivando-o a andar mais rápido, fixou bem o nome daquele bar em sua mente, para se lembrar de nunca mais voltar lá.

Não nos próximos 40 anos, pelo menos.

_* Dastiel is life *_

Os encontros com Castiel não cessaram. Depois daquele dia, o anjo não dava sossego para os irmãos, principalmente para Dean, que era puxado pelos cantos incontáveis vezes, nas horas mais absurdas, e apalpado sem piedade. Nem sempre era fácil engambelar Sam, que o olhava com clara desconfiança pelos sumiços e falta de fôlego repentinos. Mas ele estava feliz e leve como nunca havia estado antes. Havia algo de revigorante em beijar o anjo, e ele não reclamaria daquilo.

E no final Dean sabia de duas coisas.

Primeira, não conseguiria mais ficar longe de Castiel. Invasão de privacidade? Mais vezes, por favor, e abriria os braços para que o anjo pudesse chegar mais próximo. O único problema era se controlar quando o anjo surgia a centímetros de distância, e Sam estava no mesmo cômodo. Castiel ria safado, como só fazia para ele, e Dean tinha vontade de matá-lo aos beijos, mas no final do dia não havia perdedores ou ganhadores.

Segunda, Castiel permanecia sério, salvo raras exceções. Como por exemplo, quando provocava Dean com sorrisos ou quando gemia incontrolavelmente o nome do caçador. Mas a maior mudança era em seus olhos. Quando Dean mergulhava nas íris azuis do anjo, os sentimentos saltavam por eles e o calor e o amor que via lá estampados aqueciam-no por dentro. É, estava apaixonado pelo anjo, sem dúvidas.

E mais. Se soubesse desde início que só precisava abastecer o anjo de álcool para conseguir alguma emoção dele, teria se poupado muito esforço.

_* Dastiel is life *_

**N/A:** Oieee! Aqui está a minha segunda fic sobre o casal mais fofo do mundo, recém saída do forno. Espero que gostem! 3

Dessa vez fui mais além que na outra fic, e não parei na melhor parte. Como é a primeira vez que me arrisco a fazer cenas de sexo, espero que esteja tudo ok e não tenha ficado confuso, principalmente porque foi escrita do ponto de vista do Castiel que, supostamente, não conhece sexo, né?

E só mais uma curiosidade, a fic toda acontece no inverno. Em todas as cenas imagino Dean vestido com roupas de frio, inclusive no bar. Não sei porque, tara minha, mas cenas de abraços e amassos na minha cabeça sórdida parecem mais _gostosas_ e _aconchegantes_ com jaquetas envolvidas, rs. Mas sintam-se a vontade para imaginá-los com as roupas que quiserem.

Depois desse trabalho todo – que na verdade foi um prazer *-* - por favor, deixem uma escritora feliz: basta uma review! O botão é logo abaixo, não demora mais que 5 mins!

Por favor? :D

Muito obrigadaaa!


End file.
